Empty
by Vylette Satine
Summary: Someone is missing Ren... Guess who? But it is quite obvious! Haha! This will mostly be about the thoughts and feelings person missing Ren... So there... Just a drabble that wouldn't let me sleep.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and its characters.

Just a little something that wouldn't let me sleep... Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hahaue…" a little girl of nine years old walked up to a lady in a white cheongsam; they were in the lush garden of a grand estate.

"Ran-chan," the lady looked at her daughter. She is a beautiful girl; looking like a female version of her father. There are only two features that she inherited from her mother: her dark blue eyes and the smooth, straight texture of her hair [the color of which is still her father's].

"You looked so lonely out here," Ran said, sitting beside her mother on the stone bench. "So I came to keep you company."

"That's sweet of you, Ran-chan," her mother said, smiling warmly at her daughter's affection. "But you should go back inside with your Aunt Jun. You have a lesson today remember?"

"Aunt Jun said I could come out here for a moment, she also saw you lonely." Ran looked up and saw the same pair of eyes that she had. "You miss chichihue."

"Yes," she said, looking up at the sky. "Your father's been on his business trip for 3 weeks now; it's the longest I've been separated from him since we married."

"But he calls every day, doesn't he?" the little girl asked, eyeing the cordless phone that was sitting between her and her mother.

"It's different when you can actually see him," smiling slightly, her thoughts still on her husband who was currently in Spain on business.

They've been married for ten years now and she's so used to have him around that it feels strange and empty whenever they're apart. When Ren had nothing to do, they'd spend the morning with their daughter and their son, Lian, teaching them how to control their furyoku. And in the afternoon, when Ran and Lian were with Jun, they'd be in the garden, just enjoying each other's company. But whenever Ren had some work to do, she'd be in his office keeping him company; sometimes their children would join them. She'd bring him coffee, peach buns or anything that could help him relax. He would stop once in a while and approach her for a hug or a kiss, simple gestures that made her happy, little things that Ren would do only for her and his children.

"Chichihue is coming home today, ne?" she heard her daughter ask.

"Yes, he called a few minutes ago," she smiled, giving her Ran a pat on the head.

"Ran-neesan! Hahaue!" her son, Lian, came running to them. "Look what En-jisan gave me!" The little boy of seven held out a small pendant, an engraving of a dragon with a blue jewel on its forehead adorned the platinum plate.

"That's really nice, Lian," she commented as her son stood beside her. Now she missed her husband even more, her son… Her son is a perfect copy of his father, down to the detail… Especially the tongari that her son also sported.

"I have one too!" Ran reached into her pocket and pulled out her own pendant, on hers was an engraving of a phoenix with a red jewel on its forehead. "Isn't it beautiful, Hahaue?"

"Yes it is, Ran," she told her daughter. Wasn't usually like this, she's a very lively woman, always on the move. She was always smiling, chatting with the servants, working on the garden and was always engaged in the activities of the household. But with her husband away, everything felt empty, that there is something missing. She would toss and turn on her bed at night, she was so used to having his arms around her that she finds it hard to find a position that would allow her to sleep soundly.

"Ran, Lian! Break is over! Your hahaue wants to rest so let her, ok?" Jun called, she was watching and she saw how her sister-in-law acted. Jun knows she wanted to be alone. Yes, she also wants to be with her children but she hasn't been separated from Ren this long in ten years. She knew her sister-in-law just wanted to be back in her husband's arms again.

The other woman gave Jun a thankful smile as her two children followed their aunt inside the door. Jun smiled back, fully understanding.

"I wish you were home, Ren-kun…" She sighed, folding her hands on her lap. "I miss you so much…"

"I missed you too…" a very familiar voice answered and a strong pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. The person laughed when she gasped in surprise. "I'm home."

"Ren-kun," she whispered in happily as Ren moved to sit beside her. She then gave him a questioning look, her eyes glancing at the phone beside her. Hadn't he called her just a few hours ago? "How did you get home so fast?"

"My plane was about to take off when I called you," He told his wife, gingerly kissing her lips, a gesture he does normally as a greeting to her. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You sure did," she giggled, embracing him. Her eyes were sparkling again; her smile was the warm smile she would always have, a genuine one.

"So it means that you would be running around like you used to again, right?" he asked, and she looked at him in surprise. How did he know she was sulking? He seemed to have read her mind, he knew her too well. He spoke, "I called Jun after I called you, to ask how she was doing, but she told me you had been here in the garden almost every day after the first week that I was gone. She also told me that you weren't yourself and didn't seem like talking to anyone."

"It's just not the same without you," she buried her face in his chest, a habit she usually does when she is unsure or if she's feeling helpless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my trip would take that long," Ren lifted her face so he could look at her, and then he ran his hands through her long, azure blue hair, showing her the smile that was only reserved for her. "Next time I'll take you and the children with me, ok?"

She nodded, giving him a bright smile, something she hasn't done in two weeks. "I'd like that, Ren-kun."

"Anything for you, Pirika," he told her, assuring her.

And right then, Pirika felt the emptiness go away. Everything was right again. And she would be able to sleep soundly tonight… With a pair of strong arms wrapped around you as you sleep, who wouldn't?

~ Owari ~

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I just couldn't keep this idea out of my head! Especially after I finished reading the manga. I was sooooooo disappointed that Ren and Pirika didn't end up with one another. Oh well, at least I can still dream, right?

As you can tell, this is a spin-off of Apple-chan's Navy and Azure, I just added Lian into the family. And about the pendants that the children have, I have a story brewing up to explain that, but it will be about the children all together, and I may –MAY- include Men. But I'm not entirely sure if my crazy schedule, my lack of inspiration or my lazy funk would allow me to get started on it. And I STILL haven't had enough inspiration to start Winter Dreams but I will! Eventually…

Okay! That's it for now!

THIS IS MY PROTEST AGAINST JEANNEXREN AND THE ENDING OF THE MANGA!

RENXPIRIKA FANS, KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
